militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
944th Fighter Wing
|allegiance= |branch= |type= Wing |role= Fighter Training |size= |command_structure= Air Force Reserve Command |garrison= Luke Air Force Base, Arizona |equipment= "LR" |equipment_label= Tail Code |battles= |decorations= AFOUA RVGC w/ Palm |disbanded= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=943d Rescue Group emblem }} The 944th Fighter Wing (944 FW) is an Air Reserve Component (ARC) of the United States Air Force. It is assigned to the Tenth Air Force, Air Force Reserve Command, stationed at Luke Air Force Base, Arizona. The 944th FW is an associate unit of the 56th Fighter Wing, Air Education and Training Command (AETC) and if mobilized the wing is gained by AETC. Overview The mission of the 944th Fighter Wing is to train F-16 pilots and provide combat ready fighter pilots for the Air Force. During peacetime, the 944th trains reservists for worldwide deployments and has participated in real-world operational deployments in support of Operation Provide Comfort II and Operation Northern Watch (Northern Iraq), and Deny Flight/Decisive Edge (missions over Bosnia-Herzegovina), Operation Southern Watch (Southern Iraq) and has flown combat missions over the AOR during Operation Enduring Freedom. Additionally, approximately 100 reservists were mobilized in direct support of Operation Enduring Freedom and Noble Eagle. The unit reports to Headquarters Tenth Air Force (10 AF) at NAS Fort Worth JRB/Carswell ARS, Texas, and Headquarters, Air Force Reserve Command. Within the active Air Force, the wing was previously operationally-gained by the former Tactical Air Command and its successor, the Air Combat Command. It is currently gained by the Air Education and Training Command (AETC). The unit has an authorized strength of 1,050 personnel. Roughly one-quarter (231) of assigned personnel are full-time Air Reserve Technicians (ARTs) who provide continuity between weekend training periods. The annual payroll comes to almost $22 million. The value of unit resources, weapon systems, capital assets, and inventory comes to almost $300 million. The unit maintains facilities housing over 207,300 square feet (approximately 19.7 percent of Luke AFB facility space). The majority of personnel are traditional reservists that meet during one required weekend unit training assembly (UTA) each month, augmented by numerous additional weekends and weekdays in an additional drill or active duty status. The reservists represent a wide variety of civilian careers, including airline pilots, doctors, engineers, elected officials, teachers, plumbers, mechanics, corporate managers and local, state and federal government employees. Units * 944th Operations Group : 69th Fighter Squadron History The 944th Fighter Wing (944 FW) of the (Air Force Reserve Command) at Luke AFB, Arizona, is one of more than 50 flying units in the U.S. Air Force Reserve. The unit was activated at Luke AFB on 1 July 1987. The 944 FW flies the F-16C/D (Block 32 model). The unit is currently funded and manned for 15 F-16 aircraft. The 944 FW was the first Air Force Reserve fighter unit to fly operational missions with the coalition task force over Northern Iraq in support of Provide Comfort II in 1992-1993. The unit flew 1,090 hours or 308 sorties with only one sortie lost due to maintenance. Lineage * Established as 944th Troop Carrier Group, Medium, and activated in the Reserve, on 28 Dec 1962 : Organized on 17 Jan 1963 : Re-designated: 944th Tactical Airlift Group on 1 Jul 1967 : Re-designated: 944th Military Airlift Group (Associate) on 25 Mar 1968 : Inactivated on 1 Jul 1973 * Re-designated 944th Tactical Fighter Group on 12 Nov 1986 : Activated in the Reserve on 1 Jul 1987 : Re-designated: 944th Fighter Group on 1 Feb 1992 : Re-designated: 944th Fighter Wing on 1 Oct 1994. Assignments * Continental Air Command, 28 Dec 1962 * 452d Troop Carrier (later, 452d Military Airlift) Wing, 17 Jan 1963 * 349th Military Airlift Wing, 25 Jul 1969-1 Jul 1973 * 419th Tactical Fighter (later, 419th Fighter) Wing, 1 Jul 1987 * Tenth Air Force, 1 Oct 1994–Present Components * 944th Operations Group: 1 Aug 1992–Present * 302d Tactical Fighter Squadron: 1 Jul 1987-1 Aug 1992 * 728th Military Airlift Squadron: 1 Jan 1972-1 Jul 1973 * 729th Military Airlift Squadron: 25 Apr 1969-1 Jul 1973 * 730th Military Airlift Squadron: 17 Jan 1963-1 Jul 1973. Stations * March AFB, California, 17 Jan 1963 * Norton AFB, California, 25 Mar 1968-1 Jul 1973 * Luke AFB, Arizona, 1 Jul 1987–Present Aircraft * C-119 Flying Boxcar, 1963-1968 * C-141 Starlifter, 1968-1973 * F-16 Fighting Falcon, 1987–Present References * 944th Fighter Wing Unit Page * AFHRA 944th Fighter Wing Page External links *Luke Air Force Base, Arizona *Air Force Reserves Fighter 0944 Category:Military units and formations in Arizona 0944 Troop Carrier Category:Military units and formations established in 1963